


Oh, Ana

by SPENCERR31D (benjaminfinns)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adding more as time goes on, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender - Freeform, Clubbing, Cocaine, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Femme Fatale, Murder, Past Drug Use, Poisoning, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Kid, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Weed, angst??? maybe, mentions of maeve, steamy makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminfinns/pseuds/SPENCERR31D
Summary: "I'll fake god today, hop up on a cloud, and watch the world decay."In which Spencer falls in love with a killer.[IN PROGRESS][I do not own the Criminal Minds characters, just Anastasia]
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when she was 18. Her boyfriend had gotten a little too handsy for Anastasia’s liking. So, she did what any girl would do once they were pushed past their limits. She killed him. 

  
Originally, she just wanted him to leave her alone for just one night. But when she realized he was slipping in and out of reality, nothing could stop her urges that surfaced. 

  
She drugged him up, as they typically liked to do — usually just with weed and coke but not this time — something heavier she had got from one of her shadier compatriots. It was rohypnol and belladonna, the date rape drug and famous poison. She mixed the rohypnol into Johnny’s favorite beer. She watched as he passed out, and injected him with belladonna extract laced with…something she didn’t know about. She kept watching as he seized, a soft smile on her face. He never woke up again, but Anastasia noticed his fever, combined with the seizure, would likely kill him. But she didn’t give a damn. As she watched him finally stop breathing, something was awoken in her. She called the police after getting rid of the evidence, placing a needle and bottle of opiates near the body. She cried on the phone as she injected her now dead ex full of opiates, taking caution to not leave her prints behind. She cried as the police took his dead body away, and smiled once everyone was gone. 

  
Three years later, and she hadn’t stopped. 

  
Tonight, she was on the prowl again. Her favorite club to hunt, The Solstice, was packed to the brim as it usually was. But Anastasia was pressed up against some unsuspecting victim, whispering in his ear. 

  
“You wanna head back to my hotel room?” Anastasia whispered as she cupped the growing bulge of her next victim. 

  
He happily nodded, trailing behind the gorgeous killer like a puppy dog following a bone. Anastasia had men eating out of her hands. And it wasn’t hard. She was the definition of gorgeous. Her slender hourglass frame could woo any man; her soft, plump lips beckoned any man to fall in love with just a kiss; her eyes, a smoldering brown, can charm any man with just a wink. Anastasia was powerful, she knew that. That’s why it made the kills even more satisfying.

  
As she led him to the cheap hotel room she booked for three nights, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Killing was almost _too_ easy sometimes. It’s like these men just drop their guard the second an attractive woman meets them. It was crazy. 

  
“Here we are,” Anastasia purred. “Why don’t you go make yourself comfortable and I’ll grab us some drinks?” 

  
As she opened the door, a wicked grin couldn’t help but creep onto her face. 

  
“Would you like scotch?” 

  
“Oh, yes please, neat,” The man replied as he inspected the hotel bed and its surroundings. 

  
Ana hummed as she poured a glass of scotch, adding a tablet of rohypnol and giving it a small stir. She then grabbed herself a glass for her rum and coke. Glancing over her shoulder, she double checked to see that this poor, unsuspecting victim was still poor and unsuspecting. When Ana confirmed that he was, she smiled and brought the drinks over to the bed. It was going to be a fun night. 

* * *

Two days later, she checked out of the hotel room, complaining about a smell from something down the hall. Police were called when the maid had discovered the body. But Ana left, and no one suspected her of anything, as usual.   
Except her mother when she came in late for work that day. 

  
“Anastasia, _zvezda moya_ , why are you late? You almost missed a meeting!” Her mother chastised from her desk. 

  
Anastasia’s mother could’ve been her twin. She was still young and beautiful, compared to most mothers. One look at the two of them and it was obvious who Anastasia got her beauty from. 

  
“Mama, I told you I would be a smidge late today, didn’t I?” Anastasia smiled as she leaned over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll head to the meeting room now, okay?” 

  
Anastasia’s mother, Feodora, smiled softly as she motioned for her daughter to go. Anastasia practically jogged throughout the halls of Rhodes Medical Manufacturing to get to the board meeting on time. As usual, no one would start without her or her mother present. 

  
A familiar face caught Ana’s eye in the hall, “Ana! There’s someone I’d like you to meet before your meeting. Come here.” 

  
“Genevieve, I really need to get to this meeting. They can’t start without the CFO there,” the young woman sighed.

  
The woman named Genevieve hushed her friend as she pulled the arm of an equally handsome young man. “Darling, introduce yourself.”

  
“Hi there, name’s Grant Kline,” he smiled, pearly whites showing. “Just started here today. And Genevieve’s boyfriend.” 

  
“Anastasia Rhodes, CFO of the company. Listen, Viv, I’d love to get to know him more but I gotta dash.”

  
Genevieve protested as Anastasia strode into the meeting, exuding her usual confidence. “Let’s get this meeting started, shall we?” 

  
The hour-long dragged on for what felt like an eternity. Anastasia sat and listened to the new proposals for manufacturing goods, finance proposals that she’d have to approve later, so on and so forth. She pretended to take notes, but her notebook just said “end me” about a hundred times in Russian. But her mood picked up as she received a text from her friend. 

  
_Bitch-anca_

club tonite?

_Anastasia_

ofc!!

stuck in meetings all day, I need a stiff one soon

got it lmao

  
Anastasia tried her best to focus on the meetings, trying to give input where she felt fit but all she could think about was her second home, The Cherry Palace, all day long. 

* * *

  
“Hey pretty boy, we got a night off, why don’t I take you and Rossi to this place in Atlanta I’ve been hearing about,” SSA Derek Morgan suggested. 

  
The FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit was investigating a spree killer in Decatur, just fifteen minutes away from Atlanta. But they were currently unaware of the killings going on, conducted by Anastasia Rhodes. But, luckily, the team caught the spree killer and had the rest of the night off. 

  
“Uhm, I don’t know,” the “pretty boy” spoke. “I kinda wanted to read this new book I picked up tonight.” 

  
Derek groaned, playfully pushing his colleague. “C’mon, Spence, it can be like…a mini bachelor party! Whaddya say?” 

  
This seemed to convince the young genius, Spencer Reid enough to go. But Rossi didn’t need any convincing because the second Spencer agreed, the three men were on their way to the Cherry Palace. 

  
Inside, the club was dimly lit with red and pink lighting, soft spotlights on the girls dancing on poles. This was far from Spencer Reid’s scene. But not far from Morgan and Rossi’s scenes. 

  
“I’ll be by the bar,” Rossi yelled to the two younger men, trying to make sure he was heard over the music. 

  
“Just you and me, handsome,” Derek laughed as he led his friend to a tall table. 

  
The club was crowded with young, sweaty bodies. Most were on the dance floor, grinding to Rihanna and other popular artists from the top 40. Some were boggling over the fluid movements of pole dancers, happily throwing 1s, 5s and 20s at the talented women. Others were at the bar, like Rossi, trying to flirt their way into a free drink. And there was Reid, sticking out like a sore thumb. He was still in his work clothes, while Morgan was in a casual look for the club. And Rossi just looked like the wealthy Italian man he was. 

  
Across the way, Anastasia and Biana walked in, already feeling buzzed from the shots they downed in Anastasia’s penthouse. Both girls dressed like they belonged there, partly because they did. The two girls worked here as dancers and bartenders. Anastasia had no need for the job, but who cares. 

  
“Hey, I’m gonna go talk to that new hottie at the bar!” Bianca yelled over the bass-thumping music. “Go dance, you know where to find me!” 

  
Anastasia practically skipped to the dance floor, happily dancing by herself. The alcohol made its way through her veins and somehow helped her dance moves. She knew eyes were on her so she might as well give them a performance, right? Anastasia kept her eyes down as she held one hand in the air, the other by her side as she popped her hips along to Rihanna’s singing. Guys couldn’t keep their eyes off of her shapely ass, bouncing and grinding to the music. Especially Spencer Reid. He wasn’t one to ogle at women but something about the way Anastasia held herself had him entranced.   
But he was shocked when the dancer he was staring at made eye contact with him as she motioned him to join. And for some reason, he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia was unbelievably enticing. She somehow managed to drag a geeky looking man to the dance floor with just a look. 

  
“Hey there, stranger,” Anastasia hummed as the stranger approached. “What’s your name?” 

  
The man swallowed nervously before speaking, “Uh, hi. I’m Spencer.”

  
“Pleased to meet ya, Spencer,” she purred. “You look like a fish outta water, I’m assuming a friend dragged you here?” 

  
Anastasia followed Spencer’s somewhat playful glare to a hunky black man across the way talking to an older gentleman at the bar. She giggled at the almost murderous look Spencer kept shooting towards his friend group. Anastasia gently placed a hand on the chest of Spencer, taking his tie out from under his sweater, causing him to blush. 

  
“Come with me,” Anastasia murmured. “I can see how much you wanna get away from the crowd.” 

  
Pulling Spencer gently by the tie, Ana led him towards her private room that the owner set up just for her when she had clients. Seeing as how Anastasia was one of the best dancers and helped get the club up and running in the first place, she decorated the room to her liking. Spencer looked around the room in awe, taking in the decor. He saw a wall of alcohol, along with a small bar for Anastasia to mix drinks. The couch was what really caught his eye. It was shaped like a pair of lips, and he could tell it was soft and plush. In front of the couch was a pole in Anastasia was requested for a private pole dance, rather than just a lap dance. She also had a fainting couch off to the side, where she could rest or…do whatever else she needed to do. 

  
“Welcome to my little slice of paradise!” 

  
“It’s…really nice,” Spencer managed to get out, still flustered by Anastasia’s earlier actions. 

  
Anastasia plopped herself down on the couch, removing her heels and rubbing her ankles. “Thanks, the bossman really likes me so, ya know. Come have a seat.”

  
Spencer continued taking in his new surroundings as he took a seat next to the practically glowing woman. She smiled as she relaxed into the plush couch, leaning in to get a good look at Spencer. 

  
“Tell me about yourself, pretty boy.” 

  
“Oh, uh,” Spencer coughed at the nickname. “Well, I’m a doctor? I have three PhDs…but I don’t know if you really care about that, since I don’t really know you either which I’m assuming is why you asked me to talk about myself.” 

  
Anastasia smiled at him, “No, three PhDs are pretty impressive. Where’d you go to school? Also, do you want a drink? I can make practically anything but I also have water.” 

  
“Surprise me,” Spencer gained a bit of confidence at the idea of liquid courage. “I went to CalTech, I graduated pretty young though. What about you, Miss…” 

  
Anastasia got to work making two of her favorite drinks, a classic White Russian. “Anastasia, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. But I went to Cornell, got my Masters in Economics and Communications. Nothing special really.” 

  
Spencer watched as Anastasia brought two drinks over and sat a little closer than she did before. And the closeness was welcomed, as Spencer scotched a little closer. The two sat on the couch for hours, getting to know each other for no real reason. They learned each others favorite colors (Spencer’s was purple, Ana’s was crimson), the way they liked their coffee (Spencer liked lots of sugar, Ana liked her’s black), stuff like that. But their fun-time was interrupted by a text from each of their phones. 

  
“Derek asked where I was…he wants to retire for the night,” Spencer sighed, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. 

  
Anastasia scoffed, “And Bianca just left with the new bartender. Grand.”

  
“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Spencer joked. 

  
“Do…you wanna come to my apartment? I live walking distance from here,” Anastasia mused. “But if you wanna go to your friend, it’s cool.” 

  
“No! Uhm, yeah, I’d, uh, love to go to your apartment,” Spencer immediately responded, unable to hide his excitement. “I’ll text Morgan and Rossi, let them know I’ll see them in the morning.” 

  
Anastasia smirked at his enthusiasm and took his large hand gently into hers. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Spencer was awestruck once again when he stepped into the “ apartment”. What Anastasia forgot to mention that she lived in a huge penthouse. 

  
“Sorry, it’s a bit messy,” Anastasia made her way over to the large white leather couch by her spiral staircase. “I didn’t think anyone would be coming here.” 

  
“What do you do for a living?” Spencer gasped, looking at his surroundings. 

  
Anastasia patted the spot next to her on the couch, “What, you don’t think stripping and bartending got me this place?” 

  
“No it’s not that,” Spencer chuckled, taking a seat next to Anastasia. “It’s just…this place must cost a fortune! Even I don’t have a nice place like this and I work for the government.” 

  
Anastasia giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I work for my family’s company, plus my mom owns the building so.”

  
“Wow,” Spencer hummed, a small smile on his face. 

  
“Wow indeed.” 

  
Something clicked between the two of them, because immediately after Anastasia closed her mouth, Spencer had his lips pressed onto hers. The kiss started out tentative, but the second Anastasia had her fingers entangled in the soft, brown hair of Spencer, the kiss became fiery and passionate. Sure, the two were still practically strangers but the kiss had the passion of someone in love. 

  
The penthouse was silent, save for the quiet sounds of Anastasia’s moans. Spencer tugged on the plump bottom lip of Ana, careful to avoid the somehow sexy piece of metal of her lip piercing. Anastasia eagerly opened her mouth, allowing Spencer’s tongue to slip in. Anastasia then tugged on the belt loop of his slacks, pulling the doctor on top of her. He pressed his hips against hers, allowing her to feel his dick growing hard because of her. Spencer’s hand found it’s way to Ana’s breast, massaging and squeezing the flesh gently. Ana began to moan louder into his mouth and arched her back up to give Spencer more of her. All of her. 

  
And of course, the moment was ruined by Spencer’s phone ringing. 

  
“Hello? Yeah, okay…I’ll be there soon,” Spencer groaned. “I’m so sorry, Ana.” 

  
Anastasia sent him a sympathetic smile, “It’s all good, the government needs you. Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in it so you can have me at your fingertips.” 

Spencer smiled as he handed over his ancient cellphone, the kind where the screen was no bigger than about two fingers tall and three fingers wide. Anastasia couldn’t help but giggle as she entered her name and number, using an angled bracket and a three to make a heart next to her name. 

  
“Do you _have_ to go?” Anastasia pouted as Spencer stood in the doorway. “Can’t the world wait?” 

  
Spencer chuckled softly as he brushed some hair out of Ana’s face. “Unfortunately, I do. It’s urgent. But, how about…I call you when I make it to the plane?” 

  
Ana giggled softly, feeling like a young teenager wishing her lover away for the night. “Okay, I’ll be waiting.” 

  
“Good. Bye, Ana.” 

  
Ana smiled as she shut the door behind him, face flushed. She originally had plans of killing him, but something about his demeanor made her change her mind. Maybe it was because of how awkward and shy he was. Maybe it was the fact that he sat there and listened to her talk about her favorite novel. But Spencer Reid was different. And Anastasia needed different. 


End file.
